Meetings
by kirin-saga
Summary: Starscream meets a fox. Or a human.


**Title: Meetings  
Author: kirin-saga  
Rated: G  
Characters: Starscream, Kurama  
A/N: For Cindy_73. Longer than the drabble you asked for and it didn't follow the prompt exactly. Sorry. And oddly enough, naming this was harder to do than write it. In the end, I settled for a rather lame title. Sorry for that too.  
Summary: Starscream meets a fox. Or a human. Crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho.  
________________________________________________**

Being dead was a lot more interesting than Starscream had expected it to be. For one, he learned that humans were not the only sentient species native to Earth, although most living humans never learned this fact, the idiots. Starscream could spend days just watching the strange creatures hiding in the crowds and when he wasn't demon watching, he was studying the strange human like females flying everywhere... on oars of all things. Those were apparently tasked with taking the dead to someplace called spirit world, as he had learned when one annoyingly perky girl had tried to do the same to him.

Strangely, he felt kind of bad for sending her away in tears. Not that he really cared that he had hurt her feelings, but she had been someone to talk to. Being dead may offer some interesting things to see, but it was as boring as the Pits.

There had been others, though, sent to collect him. Another girl, just as perky as the first. A young male, brash and loud and annoying. A red headed moron and a three eyed little thing. They had even sent a strange blue girl who was so sweet and gentle even Starscream didn't dare raise his voice for fear of shattering her. If that three eyed creature hadn't been glaring from only a few feet away, the Decepticon might have even done as she asked and crossed over. But in the end, even she had given up.

Then one day, while he was watching a demon child playing with some strangely familiar lightning creatures, the spirit world sent someone that actually managed to catch Starscream's attention. He didn't look any more remarkable than any other organic creature, but unlike any of the other strange creatures he had seen since his death, he wasn't what his scans said he should be. Starscream stared. "You're a fox."

Kurama smiled, amused. "Yes," he replied, twirling a thorny rose around his fingers. "I am."

Starscream continued to stare. "You don't look like a fox." He hovered closer to the creature that stood on the building's roof, scanning him from all sides. "You look human, but you're not." He reached out to poke at the fox, momentarily surprised when his finger actually made contact instead of passing through like every other time he tried to touch something. He took this chance to quickly tug a strand of hair from the creature's head, earning himself an annoyed glare. He ran the hair through his organic DNA reader and watched curiously as the thorns on the fox's rose grew to three inches long.

Kurama rubbed his head. "Was that really necessary?" He didn't really expect an answer so was unsurprised when Starscream ignored his question in favor of studying the DNA results. And then watched in confusion as the Decepticon ran the scan again.

Starscream frowned in bewilderment. "It says you're a full blooded fox. Then it says you're a full blooded human." He stared at Kurama in fascination. "Are you some kind of organic triplechanger?"

Kurama didn't know what to say to this, feeling very confused himself because he had never thought he could be fully human, even for a moment. So he just stood there as Starscream continued running scans and making notes and wondering vaguely why none of the reports had said that the Decepticon was a scientist. It would have made everything so much easier because there was so much in all three worlds that needed studying and no one really had the time or equipment to do so. But Starscream had all these built in scanners...

So he stood there, watching Starscream and contemplating the best way to convince Starscream to work for them, and occasionally answering the Decepticon's questions. He was interested enough in Starscream's findings to not really mind being a lab rat for a moment.

He did draw the line at giving up anymore of his hair, though.


End file.
